Love Story
by emilylikescheese09
Summary: This is the story between Eddie and Loren. They are not famous... Yet!
1. Chapter 1

**PILOT:**

**Loren Tate is now 14 turning 15 very soon. Mel and her are still bests they have been best friends side they were 4 when they met in pre-school. Mel and Loren's best friends are Cameron Adam and Ian they are all best friends in 7th grade. Loren's dad left when she was 4 on her birthday.**

Loren: Mom can i have a birthday party this year?

Nora:Sure honey whatever you want.

Loren: Do you think there could maybe be b-boys at this party… I asked hesitantly. My mom sat there fir a minute until she finally replied.

Nora: Sure honey i think your getting to the age where you can be… Interested in boys she said with a sigh.

Loren: I know mom.

Nora: Good honey. Now figure out what you want to do for your birthday and who you want to invite at school.

Loren: Ok mom thank you so much!

Nora: No problem hun. Have fun at school.

Loren: Bye mom i love you! I got out of the of the car and headed towards school. I had english first period and i needed to tell Mel A.S.A.P. Her and i sit next to each other. I was kind of late so i ran into school and got to my locker and i found a note in it. It was in a red envelope and it was a love letter that said

_We have been friends for ever. I can't get you out of my head. I think about you every single day. There isn't a minute that goes by where i don't think about you. Think about you and I together, we would run the school we would be the perfect couple. Talk to you later._

_-Cam_

Oh gosh. I do not like Cam in that way. Plus what he said was all bull, he just wants to be popular so i think i'm going to ask him if we can just stay friends, i love Cam but just as a friend and i dont wanna ruin that. I grabbed my books and started going to English class. When i got into the class room i went straight to Mel, there was 5 minutes left until class starts which means 5 minutes to talk.

Loren: Mel!  
>Mel: Hey Lo, whats up with you?<p>

Loren: Good news or bad news first?

Mel: Bad, because then the good will get me all excited after the b- Loren cut her off.

Loren: Mel listen for 5 minutes

Mel: Okay, oaky. Geez now talk to me Tate.

Loren: okay so i was rushing into school because i wanted to talk to you about my good news, so i ran to my locker to come and get my books when i opened i found this love letter from Cam. I handed her the letter and let her read it, when she finished i continued. But i realllyyy do not like him in that way i think of him as a brother and i don't know how to tell him nicely. Help?

Mel:_ Classic Loren doesn't want to hurt anyone feelings, Loren wouldn't hurt a fly. _Mel thought to herself. Then i said. Loren i honestly think there is no way to tell him without hurting his feelings, so just tell him what you just told me.

Loren: So i should tell him Cam i don't really think of you as anything more then a friend, i honestly have no feelings for you, i think of you as a brother.

Cam: Really Loren?

Loren _SHIT I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS BEHIND ME!_


	2. Chapter 2

Loren: Uh um honestly?

Cam: Yes Loren be honest! Cam yelled

Loren: Honestly i have no feelings for yo-

Teacher: Alright class settle down, now everyone get out there books and read chapters 1 and 2 whatever you don't finish is homework…

Loren's thoughts:_ Omg i really do not like Cam now by the way he snapped at me. Great now i lost one of my best friends how could he be so stupid! Everything is ruined. I think i am going to try to fix our friendship by inviting him to my birthday party, hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong thinking that i am giving a more than friends relationship a chance. _Loren was completely lost in thought when she heard a guys voice.

Boy: Um excuse me sorry i'm late to class. I'm new i got lost.

Teacher: That's alright…

Boy: Eddie, Eddie Duran.

Teacher: Alright how about you take a seat right next to Loren over there.

Eddie: Ok sir. Eddie walked up and sat next to me.

Teacher: Loren can you explain to Eddie what we are doing right now?

Loren: Sure

Eddie: Hey i'm Eddie he said flashing her a million dollar smile holding his hand out to her.

Loren: Im Loren Tate. Loren flashed him a smile back took his hand and shook it. _Damn Eddie is hot, and his smile is so sexy. Loren thought checking him out. _

Eddie: So uh… What are we doing?

Loren: Oh right well your supposed to read chapters 1 and 2 and if you don't finish in class it's homework

Eddie: Thanks Loren. Loren went back to work and Eddie could not help but check Loren out. _Oh gosh she is hot. Her smile drives me crazy. But it's best if i just stay friends with this girl, i just met her but i'm determined to get to know her better._

Loren's thought's: _I turned around to look at Eddie again and he was completely checking me out. I couldn't help it i blushed which made Eddie's face turn a deep red color. _

Eddie: Sorry… I was just um… Your beautiful.

Loren: Thanks Eddie, your too sweet.

Cam: Could you guys shut up i'm trying to work! Cam was clearly jealous. Loren gave Eddie an apologetic look. And then she started writing him a note. It said

_The guy behind us is jealous. _Then she handed it to Eddie he nodded then wrote something on it. _Why? _Loren took it and responded with _Because he has a huge crush on me, and just sorta flirted… _Eddie read it and blushed and responded _I wasn't lying your probably the most beautiful girl i've ever met… _Loren read it and turned 50 shades of red. Then she responded with _Your not too bad yourself ;) _Eddie read it and then the bell rang. Loren got up but then Eddie said.

Eddie: Loren wait!

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: What period lunch do you have?

Loren: 6th, what about you?

Eddie: Same, i was wondering if i could… Sit with you and your friends?

Loren: Of course you can! But i gotta get to my next class, you know where your going?

Eddie: Ya i'll see you around Tate. He winked at her

Loren: Back at ya'. She smiled at him and then left. Loren thought she was going to get away without Mel pestering her with questions.

Mel: Lo what was that?

Loren: What was what?

Mel: Oh don't you play dumb with me Tate!

Lorne: I still don't know what your talking about.

Mel: Oh you and hot new boy were flirting the whole class period.

Loren: Was not

Mel: Were too, and you know it.

Loren: It was friendly flirting and i barely know him how could i like him yet.

Mel: I can already see it, i better start planning the weddi-

Lorne: Bye Mel

Mel: Bye Lo.

**It's now 6th period, lunch time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNCH TIME**

Loren was waiting in the lunch in the lunch line, today was the only day she ever actually bought food because the pizza at her school was amazing, but thats pretty much the only thing that actually tastes good. Secretly she was scanning the room for Eddie but she did not want Mel to know that. She finally found him, but he was talking to Adriana. Loren tried to read his facial expression it almost looked annoyed/scared. Loren put her stuff down by Mel then got up.

Mel: Lo where are you going she asked with a confused look on her face.

Loren: To save Eddie look at him. Mel just laughed when she saw his facial expression. Loren walked over to Eddie and Adriana, Eddie looked relived.

Eddie: Hey Loren, his face lit up.

Loren: Hey Eddie she smiled back.

Adriana: Helloooo Eddie. Im still here, your going out with me whether you like it or not. Loren did the only thing she thought of, she grabbed Eddie's hand and said.

Loren: We're dating. Eddie looked at her confused she shot back a glance that said i'll explain later just go along with it.

Eddie: Yup so i cannot go out with you

Adriana: I don't believe you, i have never seen you kiss… so if your dating then kiss.

Eddie: We don't need to prove anything to you.

Loren: Eddie it's fine. She grabbed him and kissed him, and both of them could tell it wasn't a fake kiss, they let it linger for a few seconds then pulled away

Adriana: UGGGG LOREN YOUR A BITCH. Then she stormed off

Eddie: About that kiss… I really felt something you wanna maybe go out some time?

Loren: Eddie don't get me wrong i felt something too and you seem really amazing it's just I barely know anything about you, and I think we should be friends and just get to know each other first if thats alright…

Eddie: Of course it's fine. But i'll be waiting he winked at her and went to get food.

**IT IS NOW THE NEXT DAY RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL**

Eddies thoughts: _I'm so nervous, i stayed up till' 4 A.M just to right a song for Loren, I'm going to show her today._

"RINNNG!" The bell rung Eddie sprinted to his locker to get all his stuff then walked over to Loren's locker, and it looked like some kid was harassing her and that made Eddie angry so he walked over and cleared his throat the kid was smaller than Eddie so he backed away.

Loren: Stay away from me

Cam: No, this isn't over then Cam walked away.

Eddie: Loren you okay?

Loren: Yeah that guy is an asshole

Eddie: if he bothers you again just call me, he winked

Loren: So were you walking by or did you come by to see me?

Eddie: Yeah i was wondering if you wanted hang out

Loren: yeah sure i don't have anything going on

Eddie: Cool i have some place i want to show you

Loren: Okay lets go, Eddie and Loren headed out

Cams thoughts: _I cant believe i've known Loren for years and when i finally get the nerve to ask her out i blow it, i can't believe i made her hate me i need to get her back, i hate her little boy toy that follows her around… i will win my loren back._

**EDDIE AND LOREN ARE DRIVING TO EDDIES PLACE**

Eddie: Do you like music?

Loren: I love music

Eddie: Really, same

Loren: What type?

Eddie: I like pretty much everything except for classical i find it boring

Loren: I know right it makes me want to fall asleep

Eddie made a turn to this small hill

Eddie i hope you don't mind walking a little bit he smiled

Loren: No problem

Loren's thoughts: _Omg his smile makes me weak in the knees, i honestly can't make eye contact with him it would make me want to kiss him… Which is bad they all leave just like Trent did._

Eddie: Loren? Hey you okay? He touched her hand.

Loren: Oh yeah i'm fine lets go, Loren turned to go out of the car

Eddie: Wait dont get out yet!

Loren: Okay wh- Loren's voice was cut off by the slamming of Eddie's door and she looked out and saw him running around to her side he opened the door

Eddie: My dad always told me to always be a gentleman, Eddie extended his hand to help Loren out, Loren took it and he expected her to let go after that but she didn't she looked at him and blushed

Loren: Well thank you that was very sweet of you

Eddie: Come on lets go

Loren: Okay Loren and Eddie walked and talked until they reached the top and Loren thought it was beautiful

Eddie: You like it up here?

Loren: Eddie I love it she hugged him, Eddie was very surprised but he hugged her back after a couple second

Eddie: I'm glad, i went for a walk and came up here before school and i was thinking about how my dad completely ruined my life for moving me here, but then i met you and I thank my dad for it greatly. He looked at her and smiled. Lorne blushed deeply.

Loren: thank you

Eddie: Remember how you said you wanted to get to know me better?

Loren: Yeah, why?

Eddie: I want to show you something he ran to his car to get his guitar and came back

Eddie: Ok here go's nothing…

I'm, I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme,

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying to grow a mustache.

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,

And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.

Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toe nail.

And I love you when you say my name.

[Chorus:]

If you wanna know, here it goes.

Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,

If we're close, gonna let you see everything,

But remember that you asked for it.

I'll try to do my best to impress,

But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,

Well you asked for it,

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Slightly amusing…

Introducing me!

Do do do do do do,

Do do do do do do.

La da da da,

La da da da da da da, da.

I never trust a dog to watch my food.

And I like to use the word 'dude'

As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective

And I, I never really been into cars.

I like really cool guitars

And superheroes

And cheques with lots of zeroes on 'em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

[Chorus:]

If you wanna know, here it goes.

Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,

If we're close, gonna let you see everything,

But remember that you asked for it.

I'll try to do my best to impress,

But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,

Well you asked for it,

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Possibly amusing…

Introducing me!

Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to,

So be careful when you ask next time.

[Chorus:]

If you wanna know, here it goes.

Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,

If we're close, gonna let you see everything,

But remember that you asked for it.

I'll try to do my best to impress,

But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,

Well you asked for it,

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Hopefully amusing…

Introducing me!

Do do do do do do,

Do do do do do do.

Do do do do…

Introducing me!

Loren: Oh my gosh Eddie that was amazing! Did you write that yourself?

Eddie: Yeah… I play around sometimes, Eddie got up and sat down next to Loren, Loren grabbed his hand. Eddie smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Eddie: So who is Loren Tate? Eddie and Loren talked for hours and they realized it was around 7, Loren had to hang out with Mel and visit her mom.

Loren: Eddie i've loved this but i really have to go home

Eddie: okay i'll drive you home, Loren and Eddie walked back to the car hand in hand, after a couple minutes they were back at Loren's Eddie walked her too the door.

Eddie: So now maybe do you think…

Loren: Yes Eddie i'd love to go on a date with you she smiled at how nervous he was. She got a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote down her number then gave it to him.

Eddie: Great, i'll call you later?

Loren: Deal, Loren got up on her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek, instead he turned his head so they kissed each other on the lips, Eddie thought Loren was going to pull away but instead she depended it. Finally they both pulled away.

Eddie: Bye Loren he pecked her on the lips one more time

Loren: Bye Eddie, she smiled at him. Loren walked inside and took out her phone ready to call Mel but then she saw a note it was form her mom and said, i had to go on a work trip for a week see you soon call me tomorrow i'm on a plane to china right now, i left you a lot of money on the counter.

oxox- Mom

Loren took out her phone to call Mel

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Dont hey me me where have you been sister?  
>Loren: Eddie…<p>

Mel: I knew you liked him!

Loren: anyways come over, i need your help party planning and i want to talk to you

Mel: okay see u in 5

loren: okay bye mel

5 minutes later mel arrived, they talked about eddie and loren's kiss then they got onto the party planning. They decided they wanted to go laser tagging because they thought it would be fun.

Mel: Okay Loren now all you need is a list.

Eddie

Cam

Adam

Summer

Emily

Brian

Harper

Hazel

Jason

Grace

Griffin

Courtney

Ryan

Tyler

Loren: Okay heres the list

Mel: Alright lets sound out the invitations

Loren: Yeah lets do that, they sent out the invitations


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**PLOT CHANGE TOO I MEANT TO SAY LOREN IS 15 TURNING 16, SO LOREN IS 15 CURRENTLY EVERYONE! EDDIES BIRTHDAY ALREADY HAPPENED THATS WHY HE CAN DRIVE! SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING! SONG CREDITS: NICK JONAS IN THE CAMP ROCK MOVIE!**

It has been a couple of days since Loren and Mel sent out invitations and everybody can come to her party, Loren was also excited because it was her first date with Eddie. Loren had no clue what to wear casual or fancy so she called Eddie.

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey Loren whats up?

Loren: i was just wondering what type of date this was going to be. Casual or fancy?

Eddie: its casual

Loren: okay Eddie thanks see you in a few

Eddie: see ya

Lorens thoughts:_PHEW, Loren was glad it wasn't fancy she actually preferred casual._

**EDDIE & LOREN'S DATE**

Eddie's household: Eddie was getting his hair perfect, he kinda sensed loren liked it parted a little bit to the right so that's what he did, then he got on L.A kings shirt and salmon colored pants on with basketball shoes on.

Eddie: bye dad I'm going to go on my date

Max: go get em' son, hopefully she's not like the last one

Eddie: i can tell she's not dad i promise, you'll meet her some day pops

Max: alright bye son, you don't want to keep her waiting

Eddie: bye pops, love you! With that Eddie was on his way, he was till nervous he kept fixing his hair, he kept thinking what if i mess up, what if she decides she doesn't know me well enough or that she doesn't like me, eddie pulled into her driveway walking up his thoughts kept going on and on until he finally knocked on her door.

Loren: Hey Eddie! Come on in.

Eddie: hey loren he smiled. you ready to go?

Loren: ya lets go

Eddie: you look beautiful

Loren: Thank you, she smiled at him while she blushed

Eddie: i love it when you blush, that comment made her blush even more.

Loren: Thanks again. With that both of them laughed, Eddie opened the car door for Loren

Loren: so are going to tell me where were going or are you going to kidnap me? Loren asked jokingly

Eddie: well you I'm still debating on kidnapping you or taking you on a date to mini golf and pizza, what do you think i should do?

Loren: i like the second option

Eddie: well then its settled because we're here

Loren: okay. They both got out of the car (of course Eddie got the door for her) The pizza place was Loren's favorite it's called Pete's

Eddie: this is my favorite place around here

Loren: same the food is soooo good!

Eddie: i dont know what i would do if you didn't like it.

Loren: well no worries because it's one of my favorites

Eddie: good, Eddie grabbed her hand and they walked in hand in hand then he said, hi reservation for Duran

hostess: right this way sir

Eddie: thank you

hostess: no problem cutie call me some time, with that she left her number

Loren's thoughts: _Seriously we came in walking hands for gods sake, my thoughts got interrupted by Eddie getting up and pulling me with him._

Loren: Eddie what are we doing?

Eddie: come on this will only take a second. He dragged her to the garbage can outside of the restaurant ripped the number up then said, i only have eyes for you. Before Eddie said another thing Loren crashed her lips and his. Then they walked back into the restaurant.

Loren: Eddie can i ask you something?

Eddie: anything

Loren: this may sound weird but why me, our whole school practically drools over you and i'm just the average girl, when the most popular girls in the whole school fawn over you. Eddie replied in less than a second

Eddie: Loren i like you because your funny, you don't get offended when i make a teasing joke, you don't watch your weight like it's a newborn baby, your beautiful, smart, witty… Shall i go on?

Loren: Thank you Eddie, no one has ever said that to me before.

Eddie: there is something wrong with the guys at our school i swear!

Loren laughed. They talked and ate then they went to mini golf. When they arrived Loren said

Loren: Ready to get your butt beaten by a girl.

Eddie: over my dead body

Loren: well then it was nice knowing you, before they walked in Loren kissed him.

Eddie: not that i'm complaining, but what was that for?

Loren: thanks for this date, i'm really enjoying it.

Eddie: no problem, i'm having a great time too. They kissed each other one more time, then walked in.

Eddie: Hello, do you have room for 2 to play?

host: i don't know we're pretty full…

Loren's thoughts: _It's a guy this time i think i can work my charm _

Loren: are you sure there isn't one space left? for me? She said in a flirtatious voice, Eddie knew it was a joke and was about to die of laughter so he turned around to control himself.

Host: Now that i think about i think we have some space, i'll be back in a minute with your clubs.

Eddie: Not even for me? Eddie said in a feminine voice cracking up. Loren started laughing too.

Loren: shut up. She said jokingly, at least i got us in.

Host: okay, here are your clubs your total will be 20.25 please, enjoy. Eddie handed him the money.

Loren: you know you have to let me pay eventually

Eddie: no i don't, i wont let you. Remember my dad taught me to be a gentleman. Eddie then hit the ball, it was pretty bad.

Loren: well he did a very good job.

Eddie: speaking of which i've been meaning to ask you something. Loren hit the ball and went even farther then Eddie's ball.

Loren: Oh yeah, what do you wanna ask me? She said turning to him giving him her undivided attention.

Eddie: My dad kinda want's to meet you, i was wondering if you could come over to dinner tomorrow to meet him? It's fine if you don't want to i understand, i mean i don't want to come off to stro- Loren shut him up by kissing him.

Loren: i'd love to come

Eddie: I was rambling wasn't i?

Loren: Yeah that was one of the reason's i kissed you.

Eddie: what's the other reason?

Loren: I need my kissing practice for all the other guys lining up to date me. She teased.

Eddie: are you saying i'm your practice dummy? He said pretending to be hurt.

Loren: Yeah pretty much. Now let's finish the course. Eddie and Loren finished, Eddie ended up winning even though they were both horrible, now they are in the car.

Loren: Your not much of a sports guy are you?

Eddie: actually i play Football, i'm just not a golf guy

Loren: Oh cool, which position do you play?

Eddie: I play quarter back

Loren: cool, are you going to try out?

Eddie: Yeah, how do you know so much about football, is your dad a big football guy?

Loren: Oh uh yeah, he was… He taught me all of the positions before he left my mom and i when i was 4… he decided he wasn't ready to have a child, he said he was going to get grocieres and just never came back. By then Loren was crying and they were in her drive way. Eddie took her hands

Eddie: Loren i'm sorry i feel horrible but not for you, but for your dad. Loren was furious.

Loren: Asshole. Then Loren got out of the car Eddie grabbed her hand then continued.

Eddie: i feel horrible for him because he left you, an amazing, smart, funny, caring, beautiful daughter. Anyone would be lucky to have you and he walked away from you. Not only do i feel horrible for him because he left you, he's the biggest jack ass i have ever heard of.

Loren: Thank you Eddie. Then she kissed him.

Eddie: Loren there's something i wan't to ask you.


End file.
